1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to corsage frames. In one aspect, the invention relates to corsage frames which can readily be prefabricated and maintained in inventory until required for use. In another aspect, the present invention relates to corsage frames which can be repeatedly used by mere substitution of fresh flowers. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a multi-flower corsage frame which can be modified to a single flower corsage frame without damage to the original multi-flower frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The making of corsages is a tedious, time consuming practice required of every full-service florist. This is particularly true when a large number of corsages must be assembled for a community event, such as a school prom, or on special occassions, such as Mother's Day. In an effort to overcome the difficulties of corsage making, numerous corsage frames have been proposed by the prior art. However, such prefabricated frames have not been well accepted by the florists because of the difficulty of maintaining the flower on the frame. For example, a major concern of the florist is that the flowers of the corsage will become detached when the wearer is at a dance or prolonged party. Further, the prefabricated frames of the prior art are not readily adapted to be used with any flower, whether same be a carnation, a rose, an iris, or a hybrid or cymbidium orchid. In addition, most of the prior art frames are not constructed in a manner to provide a custom design appearance, thus causing the florist to spend much time and materials to substantially modify the prefabricated frame prior to use.